


Гори, тело, гори

by ptycster



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Protectiveness, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptycster/pseuds/ptycster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Инспектору Чандлеру важно знать, что он может рассчитывать на поддержку своего сержанта. И не только в рабочих вопросах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гори, тело, гори

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [BURN THE BODY DOWN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/739456) by [alizarin_nyc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alizarin_nyc/pseuds/alizarin_nyc). 



Чандлер поднимался по ступеням в участок. За ним по пятам трусил Бакан, из которого нескончаемым потоком лилась информация – почти без пауз. Инспектор чувствовал, что его голова вот-вот расколется. На лбу проступила испарина. Все, что оставалось Чандлеру, – шаг за шагом двигаться дальше. Он мало что понимал из того, что пытался донести до него Эд. Затуманенный беспокойством, мозг отказывался работать.  
– Инспектор Чандлер, вы понимаете, что это может значить? – не умолкал Бакан.  
– Нет, простите, я… Мы можем встретиться позже? У меня есть несколько срочных дел, которыми необходимо заняться в первую очередь…  
– Да, конечно, – с заметным разочарованием откликнулся Эд.  
Он отошел, и Чандлер вздохнул с облегчением. За первым вздохом последовал второй: в поле его зрения возник Майлз, и Джо смог встретиться с ним взглядом, чтобы передать свое смятение. Сержант тут же материализовался рядом и подтолкнул инспектора в сторону его кабинета. Глянув через плечо, Рэй взглядом приказал команде оставаться на своих местах.  
Оказавшись у себя за столом, Чандлер приступил к традиционному утреннему ритуалу. Сержант терпеливо дожидался, пока все ручки и блокнот, часы и телефон не окажутся на своих местах. Наконец, Джо закончил и посмотрел на сержанта:  
– У нас второе убийство. Преступник использовал азотную кислоту.  
– Это его почерк?  
– Похоже на то. Но нужно осмотреть место преступления, а пока что не следует увлекаться предположениями. Может быть, это просто совпадение. Убитый недавно иммигрировал из Индии. Штат Гуджарат.  
– Шутите? – отозвался Майлз. – Первая жертва – полька. Кто-то охотится на иммигрантов? Неплохая отправная точка.  
– Да, но сейчас крайне важно не подливать масла в огонь.  
– Приказы сверху? – с неприязнью скривился сержант.  
– Просто убедитесь, что все это поняли, – кратко ответил Чандлер. – Идемте.  
Ручки, блокнот, часы и телефон отправились обратно в карманы. Не теряя времени, Майлз направился к двери: следовало распределить работу среди команды. Чандлер последовал за ним, но задержался у выключателя и глубоко вздохнул. У него бывали и лучшие дни. Последние несколько месяцев он чувствовал, что с ним творится что-то не то. Но раньше такое состояние появлялось, а затем исчезало, ведь так? Джо ненавидел подобное отсутствие самоконтроля.  
Он заставил себя шагнуть в дверь. Сбоку сразу вырос Кент. Интересно, знают ли остальные, как сильно они помогают своему инспектору? Чандлер надеялся, что они пребывают в блаженном неведении. 

***

Летучка не заняла много времени. Все рвались поскорее оказаться на месте преступления. Кент опередил всех у двери, придержав ее для инспектора. Чандлер благодарно кивнул констеблю, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.  
Когда они прибыли на место, инспектору показалось, что горизонт на границах его поля зрения повернулся на 90 градусов, а затем снова вернулся в нормальное положение. Он жестоко рванул резинку на запястье, опасаясь споткнуться и показаться полным идиотом. Но щелчок лишь напомнил ему о Морган, о крови и о том, как он не справился со своей работой. Шагнув ближе к Майлзу, Джо сосредоточился на дыхании. Опасность ждала повсюду, и его люди постоянно находились на линии огня.  
Местом преступления оказался небольшой магазинчик. На полу распласталось тело жертвы. Голова была проломлена.  
– Мне казалось, – Чандлер запнулся, – мне казалось, что речь шла об отравлении азотной кислотой.  
– Оно самое, – подтвердил Майлз. – Наша жертва, очевидно, не пожелала прилечь и выпить стаканчик яду. По всей вероятности, этот человек был без сознания, когда преступник вливал ему в горло кислоту. Где наш друг-патологоанатом?  
В последовавшей суматохе (Майлз решительно направился наружу, а остальные попытались пробиться в тесное помещение, чтобы увидеть, что происходит) Чандлер решил, что лучше всего будет последовать примеру сержанта и подождать прибытия доктора Ллевеллин снаружи, на свежем воздухе.  
– Сэр, – произнес Майлз, когда инспектор подошел к нему. Он протянул Чандлеру картонный стаканчик с чаем и качнулся на каблуках. – Не так просто заставить жертву проглотить азотную кислоту. Наш убийца хочет этим что-то сказать. Иначе он бы просто застрелил жертв или проломил им череп, как думаете?  
Как тактично со стороны Майлза – заговорить о деле, чтобы дать инспектору возможность успокоиться. Прошло уже несколько месяцев, а Джо все никак не мог забыть то, что произошло в его участке. Произошло с человеком, который стал ему дорог – или почти стал. Смерть Морган тогда показалась ему предзнаменованием. И тем не менее, он все еще расследует преступления, все еще скрывает от окружающих терзающие его эмоции. Все еще занимает свою должность. Скоро все это рухнет. Он взглянул на распростертое на полу тело, полускрытое за спинами его команды, и подумал: «Может быть, в этот раз».  
– Сэр? Что думаете? – поинтересовался Майлз.  
– Да, простите. Я думаю, что следует еще раз взглянуть на тело первой жертвы, и абсолютно необходимо еще раз опросить всех, кто хоть как-то с ней связан. Когда мы установим связь между этими двумя убийствами, то многих из них сможем исключить, – Чандлер с облегчением вздохнул, когда Майлз взглянул на него, явно услышав именно то, что ожидал. – Но нам не следует исключать той возможности, что они не связаны, а азотная кислота – это просто… совпадение.  
Сержант кивнул, и они направились обратно в магазин. В тесном помещении было уже довольно душно. Майлз присел на корточки рядом с Кэролайн, склонившейся над телом. Чандлер застыл, стараясь не шевелиться, и поморщился, коснувшись спиной стены из пуленепробиваемого стекла. Над кассой работал криминалист: искал отпечатки пальцев, изучал содержимое ящиков.  
– Под воздействием азотной кислоты органические вещества приобретают желтый оттенок, – сообщила Кэролайн. – На одежде и вот тут, на журналах, есть пятна желтого цвета. Значит, кислоту вливали насильно, и жертва сопротивлялась.  
– Убийца твердо решил, что это должно быть отравление, – прокомментировал Майлз. Чандлер всегда восхищался способностью сержанта изучать трупы с близкого расстояния. Сам он, даже не наклоняясь, мог видеть гротескные желтые пятна, обожженные губы и язык, обширные травмы черепа, поврежденное веко – и едва сдерживался, чтобы не броситься к ближайшему мусорному баку.  
– Мне нужно вернуться в лабораторию, чтобы определить, что стало причиной смерти: травмы головы или азотная кислота. Думаю, что последнее, потому что травмы на вид поверхностные. Похоже, убийца нанес их, чтобы оглушить жертву, не более того. Да, он определенно планировал убийство посредством кислоты и приложил для этого все усилия, – Кэролайн выпрямилась и повернулась к криминалистам, чтобы распорядиться относительно фотосъемки.  
– Итак, это наша исходная точка, – заключил Майлз. – Кент опросит свидетелей, Манселл займется теми, кто как-то связан с магазином, а мы можем взять на себя членов семьи.  
Чандлер последовал за ним к выходу, не говоря ни слова. Сержант и так знает, что инспектор захочет лично поговорить с семьей убитого, а Джо опасался, что, попытайся он сейчас что-то произнести, результат будет маловразумительным.

***

На следующее утро Чандлер был в участке раньше обычного. Он успел израсходовать целую банку тигрового бальзама, прежде чем подтянулись остальные. Никто не выглядел особенно отдохнувшим. Раздав всем задания, инспектор вернулся в свой кабинет, чтобы подумать. Его ждала запланированная встреча с Баканом. Незадолго до этого он очень вежливо попросил Эдварда составить для себя план работы и придерживаться его. Похоже, этим утром тот собирался выполнить его просьбу.  
Усилием воли Чандлер заставил себя встать и побрел вниз, в логово Бакана. Сегодня он был просто не в состоянии являть собой хороший пример.  
– Доброе утро, Эд. Я подумал, что зайду к вам, чтобы начать работать с тем, что вы для меня подобрали. То есть, зайду раньше, чем мы договаривались.  
– Ну, я был бы готов к назначенному времени, но сейчас я как раз… – Бакан поднял глаза и, кажется, заметил отчаяние на лице Джо. – Тогда перейдем сразу к делу? Вечером 28 августа 1962 года в жилом комплексе Ранчеро Палмз в Калифорнии громко играла классическая музыка. Кто-то услышал крики и вызвал полицию в квартиру Хеса де Каплани. Тот истязал свою жену: облил ее серной и азотной кислотой, а затем изуродовал тело ножом. Она умерла тридцать шесть дней спустя.  
– По-моему, ничего общего с нашим делом.  
– Я только хочу сказать, что азотная кислота крайне редко фигурирует как орудие убийства. Фактически, намного чаще ее используют при суициде. Это не яд, который можно незаметно подлить в стакан жертвы, – Бакан крайне многозначительно подвигал бровями. – Как я уже пытался вчера вам сказать, это почерк преступника. Это важно.  
– Ясно, – Чандлер ожесточенно потер виски, все еще влажные от бальзама.  
– Фактически в самом сердце территории, на которой орудовал Джек Потрошитель, расположен дом номер 16 по Батти-стрит, – сообщил Бакан, широко раскрывая глаза в притворном ужасе. Когда он водил экскурсии по Уайтчепелу, это выражение лица служило ему важным подспорьем. – В 1887 году в этом доме Израэль Липский, неудачливый торговец зонтами, заставил свою соседку Мириам Энджел проглотить азотную кислоту. Это произошло в квартире на втором этаже. Мириам была на шестом месяце беременности. Некоторые обстоятельства дела говорили о том, что преступление мог совершить муж Мириам или воры, которым помешало появление Липского, но никто не стал рассматривать других подозреваемых. Израэль и сам проглотил немного азотной кислоты, но доза была не смертельной. Его нашли под кроватью Мириам. Судебный процесс сопровождался значительной шумихой, и, несмотря на вмешательство раввинов и членов парламента, через месяц Липского повесили. Говорят, – голос Бакана упал до шепота, – тут были замешаны антисемитские силы.  
Чандлер был вынужден признать, что история его захватила.  
– Странно, я никогда об этом не слышал.  
– Это дело проигнорировали как не имеющее отношения к Потрошителю, и оно затерялось в ажиотаже вокруг убийцы из Уайтчепела.  
– Ясно, – Чандлер постарался снова сконцентрироваться на деле. – Убийство под влиянием страсти, аффекта – кто бы ни был убийцей. Это ужасно! Безусловно, не самая легкая смерть. Сейчас у нас другой преступник, но аналогичное орудие убийства. На его счету уже две жертвы – по одной каждую ночь. Нам следует ожидать третьего убийства сегодня ночью?  
– Возможно, даже раньше. Что-то привело нашего убийцу в крайнее возбуждение. Он ярко горит, он полыхает. Как вы сами сказали, это страсть!  
– Крайне наглядно, – пробормотал Чандлер. Он хотел спросить о чем-то значимом, продолжить важный для него разговор. Но не мог. Внезапно он почувствовал, что невыносимо устал и едва может держать глаза открытыми.  
– Кроме того, это способ причинить боль, – продолжил Бакан, все еще горя энтузиазмом. – В нашем случае юная полька смогла проглотить довольно много кислоты, очевидно, под принуждением, а это не так-то просто. Чтобы убить человека, достаточно дозы в две-три чайные ложки, а она, видимо, выпила куда больше. Нам известно, что это не самоубийство, потому что жертва была связана, но ее заставили проглотить очень много, и, судя по отчету, она ничего не выплюнула. Иначе повсюду были бы пятна, – Бакан выразительно растопырил пальцы. Чандлеру представилось, как девушка стоит на коленях, а убийца вынуждает ее глотать кислоту, угрожая причинить вред кому-то из её близких. Он содрогнулся.  
– Мы проверили все точки продажи азотной кислоты, проводим поквартирный обход, спрашивая о пятнах. Думаю, большинство обнаруженных пятен окажутся следами кошачьей мочи или кофе, – произнес Чандлер. Бакан хмыкнул, но сам Джо почувствовал приступ тошноты. Он давно не ел. Сейчас на это не было времени.  
– Эй, – в дверях появился Майлз. – Пора в морг. Кэролайн закончила с последним трупом. Не забыли вашу нюхательную соль, сэр?  
– Но у меня есть еще случаи! – запротестовал Бакан.  
– Всегда есть что-то еще, – мягко заметил Чандлер. – Сделайте для меня общий обзор, пожалуйста. Это пригодится, особенно если вы правы, и мы имеем дело с пошедшим вразнос серийным убийцей.  
Бакан торжественно кивнул и, понимающе взглянув на Майлза, снова уткнулся в кипу бумаг. Чандлер сдался на милость сержанта. По дороге в морг тот буркнул, что в кои-то веки согласен с Баканом:  
– Сейчас преступник спит. Ночью он снова примется за дело. Когда он выдохнется, мы будем рядом – пусть попробует на вкус общение с копами.

 

– Запах, который вы чувствуете, – это азотная кислота, – объявила Кэролайн, не успели они перешагнуть порог морга. – Именно она является причиной вздутия живота, а также желтых пятен на зубах и коже.  
Джо обнаружил, что снова не может отвести взгляда от когда-то красивой иммигрантки из Польши. Вчера они отклонили версию суицида и почти исключили возможность того, что девушку убил ее новый бойфренд. Кася Валчак, по-видимому, переехала в Лондон не так давно. Она работала в магазинчике неподалеку, где продавались художественные принадлежности. Ее квартира была чистой и опрятной. Общаться с родственниками, оставшимися на родине, было непросто, но теперь, когда в округе появились мигранты из Польши, можно было надеяться, что их количество будет расти.  
– Вы можете уточнить время смерти, – сообщила Кэролайн. – Агония девушки длилась не менее двенадцати часов. Она умерла около десяти часов вечера, но проглотить кислоту могла еще в шесть утра. Под ее воздействием ткани разрушаются медленно, и она долго и мучительно задыхалась, успев содрать в кровь запястья.  
Чандлера передернуло, и он отвел взгляд.  
– Что вы можете сказать про вторую жертву?  
– Он умер намного быстрее. Убийца нанес ему несколько ударов по голове, думаю, чтобы сделать более сговорчивым. Затем влил жертве в горло кислоту. Думаю, смерть наступила примерно через час. Возможно, быстрее.  
– Странно, – заметил Майлз. – Интересно, остается ли наш убийца рядом с жертвой, пока та не умрет? А если нет, то может ли кто-то выжить и потом опознать его? Одно дело – квартира, хотя смотреть, как кто-то умирает в течение двенадцати часов, – это чертовски долго. Другое дело – магазин: за этот час кто угодно мог войти внутрь.  
– Мы знаем, что преступник небрежен, действует неаккуратно, – произнес Чандлер. – Может, ему повезло. Он почувствовал необходимость убить, по какой бы то ни было причине, и остался безнаказанным.  
– Тогда почему просто не проломить жертве голову? Зачем устраивать этот спектакль с азотной кислотой и рисковать, надеясь, что никто не заметит тебя над трупом с бутылкой в руке?  
– Господи, я не знаю, – Чандлер снова потер виски. – Я… Я вернусь к Бакану. Или нет, лучше пойдемте в штаб и обсудим это с командой.  
– Хорошо, босс, идем, – откликнулся Майлз. Кэролайн промолчала.  
– Пошлешь нам отчеты по почте, милочка? – попросил сержант, и инспектор почувствовал, как тот слегка подтолкнул его в спину. Они вышли из морга вместе.

***

Следующий перерыв Чандлер смог сделать очень нескоро, а когда он все же нашел несколько минут, Майлз загнал его в угол и снова принялся вещать о кормлении карпов и необходимости не принимать все близко к сердцу. Джо сжал зубы и постарался не оттягивать воротник. Ему была нужна свежая рубашка. Отсутствие возможности переодеться было наказанием, которого он не заслуживал. Хотя, возможно, и заслуживал.  
– Пойдемте-ка, проветримся. Надо заглянуть на пару складов близ Брик-лейн, проверить их запасы азотной кислоты. Они скоро закрываются, так что надо двигаться.  
Чандлер послушно последовал за Майлзом, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с Райли и Кентом. Тех вовсе не радовали моменты, когда инспектор начинал слушаться указаний собственного сержанта.  
Они не успели дойти даже до двери, когда запищали их мобильные телефоны. Чандлер уставился на свои ботинки, слушая, как сержант пересказывает ему полученную информацию: еще один труп, судя по почерку – работа их убийцы. Не теряя времени, они направились к машине. Джо обдумывал новые данные. Майлз закончил телефонный разговор с Кентом, который что-то ему сообщил, обменялся взглядом с Чандлером, уселся за руль и врубил сирену. Дороги в час пик были перегружены, и по пути Майлз ругался, как пьяный футбольный фанат, иногда заставляя Чандлера украдкой улыбаться. Это немного помогало отвлечься: рубашка, липнувшая к влажной от пота коже, начинала причинять инспектору неоправданно сильное беспокойство. Майлз надавил на гудок, выругавшись еще громче, и Чандлер постарался сконцентрироваться на том, что ждет их впереди.  
Прежде чем войти в помещение, им пришлось надеть респираторы. Испарения пропитавшей пол кислоты были токсичны. Было очевидно, что убийца перестарался с дозой, а также – что труп находится здесь не так долго. Чандлер застонал. Ему сообщили, что жертва – темнокожая женщина, но теперь он увидел, что она еще и в хиджабе.  
– Так значит, это не совпадение, – прокомментировал Майлз. – Он выбирает жертв среди молодых иммигрантов. Интересно, как давно она в Лондоне.  
– Он наращивает темпы, и быстро, – произнес Чандлер. – Нам надо торопиться.  
Повысив голос, он принялся инструктировать полицейских, чтобы убедиться, что опрос жителей района будет проведен быстро и организованно. Появилась Кэролайн. Доктор выглядела усталой. Они с Майлзом и Чандлером обменялись сочувствующими взглядами. За Ллевеллин следовали Кент, Райли и Манселл. Не теряя времени, они приступили к осмотру места преступления, останавливаясь только затем, чтобы прочистить легкие и протереть глаза.  
Чандлер набрал номер Бакана:  
– Мы можем встретиться через два часа?  
– В пабе? – спросил Бакан таким тоном, словно от этого зависела его жизнь.  
– Хорошо. Захватите ваши папки.  
– Будьте спокойны. 

***

Чандлер сидел в пабе, с нетерпением ожидая как встречи с другом, так и новостей, которые могли бы помочь расследованию. Глаза слезились, рубашка превратилась в орудие пытки («власяница», промелькнуло у него в голове).  
Судя по документам, жертву звали Фияз Куреши. Чандлер предположил, что она пакистанка. Лицо жертвы было сильно изуродовано кислотой. По–видимому, она жила в квартире не одна, но соседей видно не было. К тому же, они явно въехали сюда недавно. Холодильник был почти пуст, а три узкие кровати выглядели так, будто спали в них лишь урывками. Повсюду была раскидана одежда.  
Начальство велело Чандлеру отдохнуть. На следующее утро его ждала пресс-конференция, а затем придется скорректировать стратегию поиска с учетом всей имеющейся информации – весьма противоречивой.  
В дверях возник Бакан с кипой папок, грозившей в любой момент вывалиться у него из рук:  
– Джо, рад вас видеть. Вы выглядите усталым. Пива? Вина? Содовой?  
В виде исключения решив уступить, Джо остановился на светлом пиве, напомнив Эдварду заказать полпинты.  
Как только они уселись за столик, Бакан приступил к делу:  
– В тех случаях насильственного приема кислоты, о которых нам известно, жертва находилась в нетрезвом состоянии. Так что, по-видимому, нашему убийце каждый раз придется как-то выводить жертву из строя. Накачать наркотиками, связать, избить. Кислоту часто используют, чтобы искалечить кого-то – как, например, поступил тот калифорниец с изменившей ему женой.  
– Это нестандартный образ действий, и нам надо понять, в чем смысл. Убийца выбирает жертв среди недавно прибывших иммигрантов. Следовательно, они ему чем-то не по душе.  
– Сюда приезжает море иммигрантов со всех концов света. Его жертвы из разных стран, значит, наш убийца – коллекционер? – Бакан пролистал свои документы. – Коллекционеры крайне интересны.  
– Погодите. Думаю, это не наш случай. Убийцы-коллекционеры – поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь, – так вот, коллекционеры действуют осторожно и продуманно, их цель – собрать трофеи. Нашего же преступника, судя по всему, ждет смерть – от собственной руки или от руки очередной жертвы – либо встреча с нами.  
– Боюсь, что должен с вами согласиться. По крайней мере, на текущий момент. Нам нужно изучить их лица. Для начала прикрепите на доски фотографии жертв и посмотрите, что они нам скажут.  
– Хорошая идея. Но что насчет убийств на базе антимиграционных настроений или с использованием азотной кислоты?  
– Антимиграционные настроения в Ист-Энде? Как правило, при этом дело не ограничивается отдельными преступлениями. Это выливается в марши протеста, гражданские беспорядки и насилие, а не серийные убийства. Если нашего убийцу волнует вопрос иммиграции, то он опоздал на пару сотен лет.  
Чандлер вздохнул, сделал глоток пива и поймал на себе взгляд молодой женщины за столиком напротив. Она откровенно изучала его, переговариваясь со своей подругой. Джо покраснел и опустил глаза, на секунду задумавшись: «А что, если?..»  
– Известен случай с Алтабом Али, работником фабрики по производству одежды. 4 мая 1978 года, когда он возвращался домой с работы, на него напали трое подростков. Али был убит, – продолжил Бакан. – Убийство на почве расовой нетерпимости. И прямо напротив кладбища при церкви Святой Марии!  
Чандлер снова посмотрел на Бакана:  
– Трое подростков. Мы предполагали, что наш убийца действует в одиночку, но что если их на самом деле двое или больше?  
– За этим убийством последовали марши и стычки между скинхедами и молодыми иммигрантами из Бангладеш, – задумчиво протянул Бакан.  
Чандлер был вынужден признать, что тот действительно любит свою работу.  
– У нас еще не было жертв среди бангладешцев, – произнес он вслух. – Самое значительное среди национальных меньшинств. Чего же он ждет?  
– Возможно, это станет завершающим ударом.  
– Кроме того, азотная кислота используется для приготовления взрывчатки.  
– Думаете, можно ожидать взрывов?  
– Не знаю. Я рассматриваю миллион мелких нитей. Три убийства в течение сорока восьми часов – это… – Чандлер умолк.  
Бакан взглянул на него и поджал губы:  
– Джо. Допивайте ваше пиво и отправляйтесь домой. Отдохните. Попытки ухватиться за соломинку вам сейчас не помогут.  
– Вы хороший человек, Эд, – вздохнул Чандлер, и он говорил искренне.

***

Поспать не удалось. Чандлер метался с боку на бок и то и дело вставал, чтобы сменить пижаму. Он постоянно смотрел на часы. Время шло слишком быстро – и все же недостаточно быстро; скоро наступит утро, а он будет совсем измотан.  
Он хотел позвонить Майлзу, но подавил это желание. Сержанту необходимо выспаться.

***

Доска плыла у инспектора перед глазами. Кент передал ему очередную чашку кофе. Этикет требовал сказать хотя бы «спасибо», и это ему удалось – но не больше. За ночь объем информации увеличился: они связались с членами семей и друзьями жертв и опросили их. С организационной точки зрения это расследование оказалось настоящим кошмаром: в течение нескольких часов ему предстояло встретиться с представителями всех стран, вовлеченных в это дело. Они будут давить не хуже руководства, требуя отчитаться о достигнутом прогрессе и спрашивая, порекомендует ли он какой-то определенной группе иммигрантов проявлять особую бдительность.  
Он заметил несколько новых деталей в сведениях о Касе Валчак и помедлил, чтобы их запомнить. Кася хотела стать модельером, и у нее отлично получались портретные наброски. Симпатичная, талантливая, трудолюбивая, она приехала в Лондон абсолютно легально. По словам родных, девушка была очень целеустремленной.  
– Работала в магазине одежды, – прокомментировал подошедший Манселл, прикрепляя к доске эскиз костюма довольно странного вида. Чандлер моргнул. Манселл и в самом деле уступил. Он последним из всего отдела смирился с использованием информационной доски в ходе расследования. – Одежда, за которую вы выпорете собственную дочь, но которая отлично выглядит на стройной цыпочке.  
– Точно, – пробормотал Чандлер, чтобы что-то ответить. Он никогда не понимал мачо-шуточки про женщин, но и не считал их чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. «Компромисс» – так звучала одна из тех мантр, что он использовал уже очень давно.  
– Раджив Мета работал в магазине, торгующем комиксами. Хотел стать художником-оформителем, – к ним присоединилась Райли. Чандлер услышал, как скрипнули отодвигаемые кресла Кента и Майлза.  
– Вот несколько его набросков к комиксам. Талантливый парень, должна признать, – Райли прикрепила к доске два листка с изображениями то ли супергероев, то ли монстров, выполненных в технике стилизации, с нарочито искаженными пропорциями. Чандлер склонил голову набок, затем покачал головой. Одно посещение Национальной галереи, когда все это закончится, – и он будет в порядке. Может, Майлз присоединится к нему, и он сможет объяснить… Да нет, Майлз просто рассмеется ему в лицо.  
– Остается третья жертва, – произнес сержант. – Тоже какие-то творческие способности?  
– Да, – возбужденно откликнулся Манселл. – Да. Это та нить, которую мы ищем.  
– Мисс Куреши, – протянула Райли, прикрепляя что-то к доске под именем и фотографией девушки. – Чтобы избежать организованного для нее брака по расчету, уехала в Лондон, где планировала стать скульптором. Пока что находилась здесь как турист, но уже подрабатывала нянькой в семье эмигрантов из Пакистана.  
– Майлз, нужно составить список магазинов художественных принадлежностей и зайти в каждый, – указал Чандлер, моментально забыв об усталости. Следующие полчаса они провели в вихре телефонных звонков и распечаток. Кент отправился в художественную галерею Уайтчепела, Манселл и Райли получили задание просмотреть дополнительную информацию, чтобы расширить зону поиска. 

Когда они оказались в машине, Майлз принялся за свое.  
– Вы паршиво выглядите, сэр. Я знаю, у нас расследование и все такое, но если вы собираетесь работать на износ, не успев отойти от дела Морган, то лучше предупредите меня заранее, чтобы я был готов к появлению нового инспектора.  
– Заткнитесь, Майлз, – сейчас Чандлер не хотел об этом говорить.  
– Ладно, босс. Но если вы заметите, что выкидываете мусор из наших корзин по три раза за день, моете руки чаще, чем требует гигиена, или принимаете душ не снимая костюма, вы мне сообщите, правда?  
– Что?  
– Просто дайте мне знать, если почувствуете, что слетаете с катушек.  
– Майлз, – раздраженно выдохнул Чандлер, – я в порядке. Я вправе испытывать определенный стресс, когда пытаюсь остановить серийного убийцу. Вы не можете сомневаться в моем рассудке каждый раз, когда у нас появляется новое дело.  
– Простите, Джо, просто пытаюсь поддержать вас, но выходит как-то не очень, – Майлз потер глаза. – Ничего удивительного, что Джуди предпочла подольше погостить у своей матери. Не так-то просто сейчас терпеть мои манеры.  
– Извините. Я не знал про Джуди.  
– Да нет, все нормально. Ничего серьезного. Просто ей нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к ребенку и все такое.  
– С вашими манерами все в порядке. Я ценю вашу заботу, – Чандлер почувствовал, как что-то сжалось в груди. Глупо на самом деле. Вообще-то взрослые мужчины, коллеги, не должны вот так объясняться. И все же он был рад этому жесту со стороны сержанта. Понятие дружбы не было для Джо чем-то незнакомым, просто…. Он не привык к этому.  
– Готовы? – поинтересовался Майлз, остановив машину возле первого магазина в их списке. – Хватит с нас задушевных разговоров.

***

Инспектор Чандлер не был страстным поклонником современного искусства. Он видел, что работы, выставленные в посещенных ими магазинах и галереях, в основном были достаточно неплохими, но лично ему они казались озадачивающими и бессмысленными. Джо нравились гулкие помещения галереи «Тейт Модерн», но куда больше по душе был тихий зал работ Уильяма Тернера, где чистое ковровое покрытие приглушало звук шагов. Он помедлил перед покрытой граффити стеной на Брик-лейн, пытаясь проследить за серебряными линиями и спотыкаясь на взрывах красного и желтого. А когда наконец смог сложить их в слово, оно оказалось лишено всякого смысла. Джо потер виски и представил себе поверх разрисованных кирпичей ровный слой белой краски.  
– Эй, – окрикнул его ушедший вперед сержант, – какого черта вы ждете? Некоторые вообще-то планируют сегодня поужинать карри перед телевизором – даже если это будет поздно ночью.  
– Иду, – пробормотал Чандлер, догоняя Майлза. – Уверен, мы только время зря тратим.  
– Используем все возможности, – отозвался сержант, потянув Чандлера за рукав, чтобы придать тому нужное направление. – Тот парень из магазина сказал, что у этой галереи налажена хорошая связь с художниками. Можно добавить Твиттер в список источников информации. Господи боже!  
Чандлер поморщился. Обычно социальными сетями занимались Кент и Райли. Буквально вчера младший констебль попытался объяснить ему, что такое Facebook. Инспектор решил, что сама идея ему отвратительна. Надо будет передать Кенту перечень художников и владельцев магазинов и посмотреть, что тот сможет найти.  
– Босс, – мягко произнес Майлз. Чандлер тряхнул головой и постарался сосредоточиться на текущем моменте.  
– Извините, просто задумался. О деле.  
Они вошли в галерею – тесную и узкую, но с превосходным освещением. У задней стены за конторкой сидела девушка. Только когда посетители остановились прямо перед ней, она наконец вытащила из ушей наушники и обратила на них внимание.  
Решив не тратить время на обмен любезностями, Чандлер и Майлз объяснили, что пришли по серьезному вопросу и что не уйдут, пока не получат ответ, после чего Джиллиан стала более любезной.  
– Газеты читаешь, милочка? – поинтересовался Майлз.  
– Вообще-то нет. Сплошную чушь пишут, разве не так?  
– Точно. Если только по соседству не начинает орудовать серийный убийца, – Майлз выложил перед девушкой фотографии жертв. – Узнаешь кого-нибудь?  
Та сделала вид, что изучает фотографии, но не смогла скрыть потрясения при виде лиц, которые явно были ей знакомы.  
– Это же Кася, правильно? – чуть помедлив, спросила она. – А это Раджив и Фияз? Они мертвы?  
– Мне жаль, что вы узнали об их смерти таким образом, Джиллиан, – Чандлер взволнованно наклонился вперед, но постарался изобразить на лице сочувствие. – Их убили, и мы хотим остановить преступника, прежде чем он заберет еще чью-то жизнь.  
– Он?  
– Та сила, которая потребовалась, чтобы побороть жертв, прежде чем… В общем, как вы можете представить, это было непросто. Убийца использует азотную кислоту. Как вы думаете, почему он выбрал именно этих людей и почему азотная кислота так важна для него?  
Джиллиан побледнела, затем густо покраснела. Вспыхнувшая румянцем кожа странно смотрелась на фоне выкрашенных в яркий апельсиново-рыжий цвет волос. Чандлер молча наблюдал за тем, как девушка пытается связать воедино все услышанное.  
– Это я их нашла. Касю, Раджива и Фияз. И остальных. Это часть нашей работы – дать начинающим художникам возможность выставлять свои произведения. Эти – Касины. Раджив выставил несколько картин, их раскупили. Фи была скульптором. Вон там, в центре, стоит пара ее работ.  
– Значит, их всех объединяет эта галерея, – подытожил Майлз. – Дайте нам список всех тех, кто у вас выставляется.  
Джиллиан отвернулась к компьютеру в поисках нужных файлов, и Чандлер отошел на пару шагов, чтобы окинуть взглядом выставленные работы. В центре помещения стоял металлический манекен в костюме из старых фотографий. Подпись под композицией гласила: «Кася Валчак, кутюрье». Фияз была указана как автор двух небольших скульптур из камня, изображавших практически полностью обнаженные женские тела с пышными формами. Понятно, почему она перебралась в Лондон.  
Майлз зачитывал по телефону список имен.  
– Найдите всех, убедитесь, что мы знаем, где находится каждый, – втолковывал кому-то сержант.  
– Есть один человек… – внезапно сказала Джиллиан. – Я редко вижу его, но он живет и работает тут наверху, в студии. Возможно, вы захотите с ним поговорить.  
– Отлично, мы побеседуем с ним прямо сейчас, – отозвался инспектор.  
– Через заднюю дверь, по лестнице направо до самого конца. Там две двери, вам нужна первая.  
– Имя? – спросил Майлз.  
– Алан. Алан Кёртис.  
– Возможно, вам лучше пойти с нами, Джиллиан.  
Она глубоко вздохнула и поднялась со стула.  
– Сюда.  
Они направились вверх по лестнице. Майлз остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание, затем догнал ушедших вперед Чандлера и Джиллиан. Лестница была темной и грязной, и у Джо закружилась голова. Он глянул вниз, и перед глазами все завертелось. Ступени закручивались в тошнотворную спираль.  
– Вот эта, – указала Джиллиан на грязную дверь.  
Прежде чем Чандлер успел углубиться в размышления об ужасах полутемного коридора и вони гниющей еды и еще чего-то химического, Майлз постучал. Дверь открылась, и зловоние усилилось. Инспектор отшатнулся назад, оказавшись на одной линии с Джиллиан. Девушка явно нервничала и, казалось, в любой момент могла сбежать вниз по лестнице.  
– Мистер Кёртис? Полиция. Нам нужно задать вам несколько вопросов.  
«Старина Майлз», – невпопад промелькнуло в голове Джо. Майлз стоял прямо напротив двери, как стена, и успел придержать открывшуюся дверь ногой, прежде чем Кёртис ее захлопнул.  
– Откройте дверь, мистер Кёртис!  
Очнувшись, Чандлер рванулся вперед и распахнул дверь. Кёртис отступил куда-то назад, скрывшись в полумраке коридора. Они зашарили по стенам в поисках выключателя. Почувствовав, что глаза начинают привыкать к темноте, Чандлер двинулся вперед, еще раз предложив Кёртису выйти. В конце коридора оказалось три двери: одна была заперта, две полуоткрыты. Третья комната казалась самой светлой – видимо, в крыше было окно, в которое проникал свет.  
Чандлер вытащил из кармана телефон:  
– Вызову подкрепление.  
Дождавшись конца короткого разговора, Майлз жестом поманил Чандлера за собой. Он указал на двери: 1, 2, 3. Инспектор кивнул, и сержант пинком распахнул запертую дверь. Фонтаном брызнули щепки.  
Ванная.  
Было слышно, как снаружи воркуют птицы. Видимо, где-то над окном их гнездо. Должно быть, весь пол в их помете.  
Майлз толкнул следующую дверь. За ней оказалась крошечная комнатушка: из мебели – койка, повсюду разбросана одежда, окна заклеены черной лентой. Запах заставил содрогнуться даже сержанта.  
Майлз кивнул в направлении третьей двери, и они одновременно ударили в нее, плечом к плечу. В таких ситуациях Чандлер молился, чтобы преступник не был вооружен, а еще мечтал быть детективом из американского телесериала – вооруженным до зубов и на сто процентов уверенным в победе.  
– Алан Кёртис, поднимите руки и выходите на свет, – выкрикнул Майлз. На лице сержанта блестел пот. Они слышали, как Кёртис шуршит чем-то в глубине комнаты, за горой из банок, мольбертов и кусков металла. Если это была студия художника, то ее хозяин определенно страдал расстройством психики.  
– Мистер Кёртис, мы просто хотим задать вам несколько вопросов. Я сержант Майлз, а это инспектор Чандлер.  
– Я уверен, что мы можем все уладить, – подал голос Джо. – Просто поговорите с нами. Покажитесь.  
Вдоль стен тянулись бесконечные полки, на которых теснились различные банки и контейнеры. Над головой шуршали птицы. Внезапно они услышали низкий глухой смех.  
– Все уладить? – переспросил мужской голос. – Показаться? – он снова засмеялся. – Ну что ж. Вы сами попросили.  
Алан Кёртис выступил из-за груды картонных коробок и шагнул в их направлении. Чандлер напряг зрение, пытаясь разглядеть человека за вихрем поднявшейся пыли. И как только ему это удалось, он понял. Понял, что это убийца. Правая сторона лица Алана была изуродована шрамом: полоса сожженной кожи спускалась от глазницы вниз по щеке, переходя на шею.  
– Ваш шрам, – максимально мягко сказал Чандлер. – Это кислотный ожог? Кто это сделал?  
Алан опять рассмеялся:  
– Тупица, это сделал я. Я пострадал ради моего искусства. А они – чем они пожертвовали?  
– Вы убили их, потому что они недостаточно принесли в жертву? Потому что вы завидовали их успеху? – пыль и птичий помет были полностью забыты: все внимание Чандлера сконцентрировалось на разговоре. Что заставляет человека убивать? Он шагнул к Алану, вытянув перед собой руки, чтобы его успокоить.  
– В чем состоит ваше искусство, Алан? Зачем нужна азотная кислота?  
– Офортисты пользовались ею со времен Рембрандта, – Кёртис словно защищался, но его голос звучал слишком пронзительно. – Это забытое искусство. Я собирался стать следующим Рембрандтом, понимаете? Я освоил почти все его приемы. Ошибка на начальном этапе – всего одна! – и вот что стало с моим лицом. Это практически произведение искусства, вам не кажется?  
Он был высокообразован; он мог бы быть красив. Всего одна ошибка – как он и сказал.  
– Да. Мне жаль, – произнес Чандлер. – Должно быть, это непростой процесс.  
Куда подевалось подкрепление? Он мысленно поблагодарил Майлза за то, что тот держит рот на замке, пока он пытается успокоить Алана. Но вскоре им понадобится помощь, чтобы забрать его в участок. Кёртис стоял слишком близко к банкам на полках. Одного взгляда хватило, чтобы прочесть этикетки: азотная кислота, скипидар, цинк, хлорид железа. Стоит бросить хотя бы одну из них…  
– Непростой, – фыркнул Алан. – Вы и представить себе не можете. – Он поднял вверх обезображенную неподвижную руку, напоминавшую коготь. – Как мне этим работать? Мне не даются изящные детали. Но я могу творить брутальные вещи. Искусство, которое оказывает влияние. Огромное влияние.  
– Чандлер, – предупреждающе подал голос Майлз.  
Кёртис потянулся за чем-то на полке, и Джо вскинул руки вверх.  
– Не делайте глупостей, Алан.  
Тот поднял вверх зажигалку. На нижней полке и на полу рядом с ним громоздились груды бумаги и металлических пластин.  
– Нет, – произнес Чандлер, но услышал щелчок зажигалки и потрескивание разгорающегося огня.  
– Алан, быстрее! Сюда!  
Тот не двинулся с места. Он не отрываясь смотрел на растущее пламя. Обугливающаяся бумага скрючивалась, словно пальцы, тянущиеся вверх, к нему. Раздался звон бьющегося стекла.  
Майлз уже стоял в дверях и тянулся к Чандлеру, пытаясь нашарить его руку. Наконец, он ухватил инспектора за рукав и рванул его к выходу. Рядом что-то взорвалось, и Джо почувствовал, как его вытряхивает из собственного тела и бросает куда-то в сторону сержанта. Он сумел удержаться на ногах, и они бросились вниз по коридору, но за первым взрывом последовал второй. В спину ударил невидимый кулак, вышибая воздух из легких, а пол стремительно рванулся навстречу инспектору. 

***

Он открыл глаза. На лицо неспешно оседал пепел вперемешку с белыми перьями. В воздухе кружили обуглившиеся обрывки бумаги. Лоб казался влажным. Кто-то держал его, вцепившись в плечи, и что-то кричал. Майлз. Руки Майлза. Словно путеводная нить обратно. Он моргнул.  
– Поднимайтесь, сэр, – повторил Майлз. – Надо выбираться отсюда.  
Джо посмотрел вверх. Он лежал на лестничной клетке. Из дверного проема, за которым раньше была квартира Алана, клубами вырывался дым, забивая легкие.  
– Сэр! – голос Майлза прозвучал громче, настойчивее. Джо почувствовал, что руки сержанта отпустили его плечи, секундой позже сомкнувшись на запястьях. Майлз наклонился, и Джо понял, что тот, несмотря на больные колени, сейчас попытается взвалить его на спину и вытащить вниз по лестнице. В которой четыре пролета.  
– Я в порядке, Майлз, в порядке… Просто помогите мне встать.  
– Обнимите меня за плечи, вот так. А теперь двигаем отсюда.  
Запинаясь и оступаясь, инспектор и сержант с трудом заковыляли вниз по лестнице. Когда они добрались до второго этажа, сверху донесся еще один взрыв. Навстречу уже бежала Джиллиан. Девушка подхватила Чандлера под другую руку, и с ее помощью они смогли осилить последний пролет и наконец вырваться наружу, на улицу, где уже выли сирены, суетились люди в форме, и мельтешили прохожие, разбегаясь от охваченного пламенем здания. Джиллиан куда-то исчезла. Чандлер обнаружил, что его запихивают в карету «скорой помощи». Рука Майлза внезапно перестала его поддерживать, и он в панике зашарил вокруг себя, не доверяя слезящимся глазам и пытаясь на ощупь найти сержанта.  
– Дайте врачу вас осмотреть, босс, – раздался где-то рядом голос Майлза. Но он в порядке, это лишнее. Джо попытался оттолкнуть врача, но та настаивала, что-то проверяла, заглядывала в рот и нос, не переставая задавать вопрос за вопросом.  
Майлз лежал в «скорой» на каталке, с пропущенной вокруг лица канюлей, и в итоге Чандлер оказался рядом с ним, чувствуя себя довольно-таки по-идиотски. Но теперь он мог дышать свободнее. Он попытался осознать, что произошло. Алан Кёртис определенно погиб, и он был тем самым убийцей, за которым они гонялись по всему Уайтчепелу. Интересно, как выглядели работы Алана до происшествия с кислотой. Вероятно, ничего особенного, и уж точно ничего такого, что стоило бы жизни трех человек. Которые были не виноваты в том, что случилось с Кёртисом. Он почувствовал укол горького сожаления. Убийца покончил с собой, и теперь его не призвать к ответу за совершенные преступления. Джо знал, что это чувство пройдет, сменится меланхолией, неизбежно охватывавшей его после каждого дела.  
Призраки, как однажды назвал их Эд. Он тогда сказал ему, что приспособился жить с ними; он пытался убедить не только Эда, но и самого себя. Джо не был уверен, что действительно приспособился. По крайней мере, пока. 

***

Манселл умудрился выдать ряд шуток про сержанта с инспектором, сгоревших на работе. Майлза это развеселило, и Джо был благодарен констеблю. Кент старательно хмурился, а Райли сообщила, что собирается обнять и затискать их обоих, потребовав, чтобы они стояли тихо и не вздумали ныть.  
Им разрешили уйти домой после того, как с минимальной необходимой отчетностью было покончено, а начальство убедилось, что дело, как ни посмотри, закрыто. Когда Кент предложил подвезти их домой, на часах было уже семь вечера.  
Чандлер окликнул Майлза, попросив зайти к нему в кабинет. Сам он неподвижно застыл в центре комнаты, боясь запачкать сажей стул или стол. О том, что стало с его костюмом, особенно с ботинками, и о том, что осело на коже, даже думать было страшно. У Майлза на лице остались пятна сажи, которые придавали ему слегка клоунский вид. Чандлер почувствовал, что сержант никогда еще не был настолько ему дорог, и поэтому без колебаний озвучил свою просьбу.  
– Майлз, я бы очень хотел… В общем, я был бы крайне благодарен, если бы… Майлз.  
– Чего бы вы там ни хотели, босс, только не просите меня сегодня поработать сверхурочно.  
– Нет-нет, я не об этом. В общем-то, наверное, не об этом, если только вы не сочтете это за работу.  
Майлз озадаченно взглянул на него. Чандлер вздохнул и потер переносицу.  
– Не могли бы вы взять нужные вам вещи и переночевать сегодня у меня?  
Судя по выражению лица сержанта, просьба застала его врасплох.  
– С вами все в порядке, сэр? Может, отвезти вас в больницу?  
– Н-нет. Это сложно объяснить. Просто мне не помешала бы компания. У меня есть неплохой виски. Э... И раскладной диван. Поскольку Джуди с детьми уехали, я подумал…  
– От виски не могу отказаться, босс. Заедем ко мне, буквально на пять минут, чтобы захватить вещи. Готовы?  
Сержант не то чтобы улыбался, но выглядел довольным. Чандлер облегченно вздохнул. Майлз понял. Конечно же, он понял.  
– Готов на все сто процентов.

***

Кент высадил их у квартиры Чандлера, попытавшись изобразить бодрое прощание. Это была самая худшая попытка из тех, что Джо когда-либо видел. Констебль определенно был раздосадован тем, что они с Майлзом остаются вдвоем. Но это не значит, что они пытаются избавиться от ненужной компании, и в этом нет ничего предосудительного.  
– Спокойной ночи, Кент, – попрощался Чандлер, похлопав по машине и не пытаясь предложить какое-то объяснение. – Увидимся завтра.  
Это было немного жестоко, но Джо позволил себе на секунду забыть о профессионализме.  
Как следует отмокнув в душе, он завернулся в халат и уступил ванную Майлзу. Разлил виски в два бокала. Самой уютной комнатой в его квартире была спальня, поэтому он остался там. Чуть позже к нему присоединился Майлз в пижамных штанах и старой футболке. Судя по выражению лица сержанта, собственный внешний вид уязвлял его в лучших чувствах. Чандлер протянул ему виски, и, соприкоснувшись бокалами, они выпили.  
– Чувствую себя куда лучше, – сообщил Майлз. – Никогда еще не сидел в таком удобном кресле, а эта кровать выглядит как океанский лайнер. Все же ваша холостяцкая жизнь не такая уж и унылая.  
– В последний раз, когда вы были тут, я не смог как следует вам все показать, – заметил Чандлер, имея в виду тот случай, когда во время расследования дела братьев Крей сержанту пришлось в прямом смысле слова вытаскивать его из душа – в костюме и в разгаре приступа панической атаки.  
– В последний раз… Точно. Ну да.  
– В общем-то, это все, что тут есть. Спальня, ванная, кухня, кабинет. Я не так много времени тут провожу, вы знаете.  
– Ага, вы предпочитаете коротать свободное время на рабочем месте.  
– Я довольно сильно предан работе, это правда, – Чандлер неловко поерзал в кресле. – И некоторым другим вещам. Заведенному порядку действий. Я хотел сказать… То есть, я хотел, чтобы вы знали: я над этим работаю.  
Майлз недоуменно поднял голову.  
– Сэр, вам не нужно ничего объяснять.  
– Но я хочу, – внезапно Джо почувствовал себя беспомощным, почти что беззащитным. Но Майлз с участием взглянул в глаза запаниковавшему инспектору, положив широкую ладонь ему на руку.  
– В самом деле, сэр, все в порядке.  
Джо уставился на ладонь Майлза и почувствовал уже знакомый поток эмоций, который захлестывал его при самом мимолетном прикосновении. В основном, со стороны сержанта. Он старался не думать об этом, но, кажется, дальше избегать этого вопроса не получится.  
– А будет все по-прежнему в порядке, если я скажу вам, что когда вы касаетесь меня, даже так, как сейчас – это помогает? Это помогает мне. Я не знаю, почему, но сегодня мне это стало абсолютно ясно. Вы схватили меня, вытащили из горящего здания, но ваше прикосновение позволило мне сконцентрироваться. Я не знаю, как все это понять.  
– Ну, я никак не ожидал, что эти поросята способны творить чудеса, но очень мило с вашей стороны сказать мне об этом, – Майлз пошевелил пальцами, но не убрал руку. Он провел большим пальцем по запястью Чандлера с внутренней стороны. – И уж извините меня, если то, что я скажу, не входит в мои полномочия, но сдается мне, что вы не избалованы прикосновениями. Поэтому вполне логично, что вам их так не хватает. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что я ничего не имею в виду, это просто моя манера. Я могу прекратить, если хотите.  
– Нет! – практически выкрикнул Чандлер. – Нет. Все хорошо. И это, кажется, помогает мне привыкать к прикосновениям других людей.  
– Ну, когда вы перестанете вздрагивать, это будет значить, что вы готовы идти на свидание, – откликнулся Майлз. Его ухмылка вернулась на свое обычное место.  
– Вы не мой психолог, – запротестовал Чандлер.  
– Даже и отдаленно не имею нужной квалификации. Я просто хочу помочь, сэр, если это в моих силах.  
– Это… Я знаю, вы думаете, что это болезнь, что я… психически…  
– Я не думаю ничего, кроме того, что вам необходимы другие люди – кто-то, кто мог бы помочь вам. Каким угодно образом. Остальное зависит только от вас. Вам нужно провести границу между болезнью и человеком. Они не обязательно должны быть единым целым – если только вы сами этого не хотите.  
Провести границу между болезнью и человеком. Ему понравилась эта идея. Он мог бы уйти куда захочет, оставив болезнь за порогом. Он мог бы попытаться излечить ее, не теряя самого себя. Он мог бы, если захочет, оттолкнуть ее с дороги при необходимости.  
– Болезни хочется собрать с пола ворсинки, но человек хочет лечь спать, – произнес Чандлер, прежде чем успел остановить себя. – Не хотите остаться со мной на этой кровати?  
Он встал, покачнулся и рухнул обратно.  
– Вы определенно перебрали виски. Но моей спине не помешает отдых на таком славном матрасе. Двигайтесь. Я буду спать на этой стороне. И давайте-ка без всяких глупостей.  
Улыбаясь, Джо смотрел в потолок. Он чувствовал исходящее от Майлза тепло, чувствовал, как подрагивает от смеха его тело.  
– Мы в одной постели – и без всяких глупостей. Что мы скажем Кенту?  
– Надо же, а в вас есть определенное злорадство. Вот уж не ожидал, – Майлз снова фыркнул, осушил бокал и аккуратно поставил его на подставку на тумбочке, затем улегся в постель. – Скажите ему, что я храплю.  
– Жестоко, – согласился Чандлер и закрыл глаза. Его голос упал до шепота, и он почти перестал понимать, что говорит. – Я скажу ему, что ваши прикосновения успокаивали и грели меня всю ночь.  
– Вы такой романтик, – Майлз подвинулся, как будто во всем происходящем не было ничего из ряда вон выходящего. Их руки соприкоснулись – от плеча до пальцев. Чандлер выдохнул, чувствуя, как исчезают остатки напряжения. Веки внезапно отяжелели, и вскоре он соскользнул в сон. Храп Майлза странным образом успокаивал.


End file.
